Lopinavir, (2S,3S,5S)-21-2,6-dimethylphenoxyacetyl)-amino-3-hydroxy-5-(2-(1-tetrahydropyrimid-2-onyl)-3-methylbutanoyl)amino-1,6-diphenylhexane, has the following chemical structure:
Lopinavir is known to have utility for the inhibition of HIV protease, the inhibition of HIV infection, and treatment of HIV infection.
Lopinavir and processes for its preparation are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,914,332, issued Jun. 22, 1999, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
Crystalline forms of lopinavir and processes for their preparation are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,864,369, issued Mar. 8, 2005, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
Pharmaceutical compositions containing lopinavir or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,914,332, issued Jun. 22, 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 6,232,333, issued May 15, 2001; U.S. Pat. No. 7,141,593, issued Nov. 28, 2006; and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0084529, published Apr. 21, 2005, all of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference.